


Oath

by Plinycapybara



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Kalos, Mega Evolution, Pacifism, team flare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plinycapybara/pseuds/Plinycapybara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace trainer Astrid talks to her friend, a retired trainer named Miriam, about taking up fighting again after being harassed by Team Flare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oath

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Pokemon. I just found this drabble in my tumblr archives and said, hell why not?

Unnamed Village, Kalos, Morning 

Astrid parted her bangs, running her hair through the blond strands. Her purple eyes gazed into the seaside horizon. Her Absol’s feet followed hers, echoing on the wooden planks overlooking the quant village. A little girl named Bonnie played by her Absol’s side. Despite this, the Absol-trainer’s mind was elsewhere. 

Team Flare is going to be holding a fashion show here. I wonder if that means…The mega-evolutionist’s question was immediately answered by familiar voices behind her. 

“Why are you so hesitant to sell me that beautiful headscarf of yours? Why more can I do? 12,000,000! Think about that!” Malva snapped. 

“It was my great-great-grandmother’s! I can’t! I can make you an extremely similar babushka of great detail and quality for a decent price. Just give me two days to design and stitch it. I can give you it well before Fashion Week.” a soft voice answered.

“You better damn have that ready, then by Fashion Week or you’ll be first on the list to feel Team Flare’s wrath.” Malva crossed her arms like a three-year-old whining about not getting a toy train. 

“I-I understand. I’ll get to designing it immediately. Don’t worry, just focus on getting ready for Fashion Week this year." 

"I expect it to be done by tomorrow at noon.” Malva instructed and then left with a group of Team Flare grunts. 

“R-Right.”

Mariam. Astrid’s eyes widened at the owner of the soft voice. “That bitch bothering you again?”

“Y-Yes.” Mariam nodded. “It’s fine, I can make a babushka in that amount of time. Don’t worry-”

“That’s horrible that lady asked you to sell something so important to you!” Bonnie snapped.

“I know, but it can’t be helped. At least she accepted my offer to make her a customized one.” Mariam sighed. “There some people who are so thick-headed. Malva is such a person.”

Astrid shook her head. Mariam’s Absol unveiled itself from behind her trainer’s back. Her keystone attached to a scarf around her long, white bread. “It’s a shame you and your Absol gave up battling. You were so tough. Bet you could kick Malva’s ass if you kept training by now. Maybe I could kick that bitch’s ass for you? Put her in her place?”

“No, no, Absol and I have our own ways of getting back at people now. You’ll see.” Mariam smiled. “Thank you for the offer, though!”

Mariam and her Absol were staying a small Bed and Breakfast in the heart of the quant, cobblestone-road village. She was quick to invite Bonnie and Astrid to her room. Bonnie danced around the room, playing with fabric and scarves brought by Mariam, laughing. “You haven’t battled in years. You ARE a mega-evolutionist. Both you AND your Absol have keystones-”

“That doesn’t mean that I have to battle, though.” Mariam argued. “We’ve been over this, Astrid, I’ve taken an oath of pacifism-”

Astrid nodded. “I know, I know. Hell, I was the only human there when you announced it. It’s just that I recently meant this strong trainer that I swore to battle EVERY mega evolved Pokemon, so that includes yours. His name was Alain, and bet you’d do Absols everywhere a great deal of service if you kicked his ass after he whipped mine. Your Absol is naturally stronger than mine. Why are you wasting your talent? You kicked my ass when we were kids! You have five gym badges from Kalos, four from Hoenn and six from Unova from when you were ten! Hell, I bet you could dent Malva even NOW if you tried!”

“Talent isn’t just limited to battle, Astrid. Perhaps that’s why you lost to this Alain. You forgot the most important part to being a trainer.” Mariam noted as she stitched yellow embroider letters into maroon fabric.

“And you’re just going to let assholes like Team Flare walk all over you?! I know you’re better than this!” Astrid scowled. Mariam chuckled as she reviewed her commissioned babushka. Astrid raised her eyebrow. 

“What’s so funny?” Astrid asked. She peered over Mariam’s shoulder to see that the babushka that her friend had made had the Rusyn Cyrillic word for “I’M A BITCHY WHORE” in bright yellow. Malva, being a member of xenophobic group, it was a safe, educated guess that she probably would have no idea what it meant. Much like the drunken college girl that got the Chinese tattoo thinking it meant “Peace” or “Love” when it really meant “Chicken” or “Rice”. Astrid had learned to read Cyrillic and other Slavic languages during her journey to find her own Absolite.

Astrid and Mariam, alongside their Absols immediately cracked into uncontrollable laughter.

“You’re right, this is going to be SO epic. I can’t wait.” Astrid wiped a tear from her eye from the laughter.

“What’s going on?” Bonnie blinked.

“Nothing, it’s just an inside joke.” Astrid waved. “Ah man, this…yes, this is going to be…you’re as badass as ever, Mariam.”

–

“This is absolutely beautiful!” Malva tied the babushka around her head. Mariam held her laughter and a forced smile. “I’m glad that you like it." 

"Like it? I LOVE IT! This is actually SO much prettier than your shit babushka.” Malva smirked. 

“Good to do business with you.” Mariam nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> A babushka is an Eastern European headscarf. It also means grandmother. Here's a picture: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/4f/44/ab/4f44abae9840be21b39ff5f2a9cd1629.jpg


End file.
